disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lights, Camera, Traction
"Lights, Camera, Traction" is the second segment from the 74th episode of The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. Synopsis Timon sees a beautiful female meerkat reading a magazine. The female meerkat is shown to have a crush on big movie stars, which gives Timon an idea on making himself a movie star while he makes Pumbaa be his director. Pumbaa starts filming Timon walking around the jungle and running into a bug. When the female meerkat notices Timon trying to make a movie about himself, Timon and Pumbaa tell her that they are making a documentary about jungle meerkats. The female meerkat, however, finds documentaries boring, but Timon tells her that his movie will be full of action, adventure, and dangerous creatures. He then invites the female meerkat to become part of his movie, which she strongly agrees to do so. The first story takes place in a jungle, where the female meerkat is on a rock surrounded by water acting as if she's in danger while Timon acts as Tarzan. After Timon rescues the female meerkat, he falls down. He then tells Pumbaa that the movie's purpose is for him to get the girl. When he mentions the moon, Pumbaa gets an idea to make a science-fiction film where Timon and the female meerkat have a romantic voyage to the moon. The movie about the voyage to the moon is now happening. The female meerkat is tied up while Timon poses as a heroic astronaut rescuing her from a monster prop. The female meerkat, however, is not impressed with Timon's action so Pumbaa decides to put a real monster in the movie, which is a snake. After the movie ends, Timon suggests that they should try to make something more old-fashioned, which Pumbaa suggests that the film should take place in the Old West. The story starts with female meerkat being tied up on a train track and Timon, dressed as a cowboy, comes and rescues her. When Timon tries to kiss the female meerkat, she wants the movie to have explosions. Therefore, a bomb is added on the train, which explodes on Timon. Timon then reminds Pumbaa that all he wants to do is impress the female meerkat. Pumbaa then decides to make a buddy cop movie. The story takes place in an office, where Timon is dressed as a cop with an afro and the female meerkat acts as his wife. Then the same snake, also dressed as a cop, shows up and tells Timon he's been assigned a new partner and brings in a robot made out of bombs. The bombs explode on Timon. Timon then suggests to Pumbaa that he should make a real love story. The next story takes place on a cruise with Timon and the female meerkat acting as couples. When the two are about to kiss, the snake, now acting as a captain, warns the two about a giant bomb. The female meerkat uses her umbrella to get off the ship, while the bomb explodes on Timon. Pumbaa and a physically injured Timon are now at a movie theater in Hollywood watching Timon's movie, which turns out to be a comedy as it shows footages of all the tortures Timon experienced in the film. When Timon and Pumbaa leave the theater, Timon tells Pumbaa that it was not supposed to be a comedy as it makes him look like a fool, but Pumbaa tells his friend that even if it is, the hero always gets the girl in the end. The female meerkat shows up to Timon and is impressed with his movie and kisses him, making Timon tell his friend that he is a genius. Category:Television episodes Category:Timon & Pumbaa episodes